ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Daemon (Digimon)
, , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) Creepymon |n2=(En:) Demon[https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.527399690642266.1073741830.144813048900934 Digimon Masters Online Facebook: NEW Digimons for July 2013!] |n3=(Ko:) 마왕몬 Mawangmon |s1=Daemon (Ultra) |s2=Daemon Beast Mode |s3=Seraphimon |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Daemon is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological and whose design is derived from the mythological . It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Seraphimon] However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/demon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Demon] The characters on its read "010", four times. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 3 A cloaked Creepymon is the third Digimon of the Fire Master. He is also available as a card. He is one of the five rare Digimon cards. He is black, needs 4 black S-Energy points to be summoned and has 10/10, but gets 10AP and 10HP for every card in both players' trash cans. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Mummymon can digivolve into the cloaked Creepymon if Mummymon has Level 47+ and Spirit above 230+. Creepymon also appears at the Lava River. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Creepymon is #305, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 335 HP, 358 MP, 187 Attack, 160 Defense, 179 Spirit, 131 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Gladiator, and StatusBarrier traits. Creepymon digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode. In order to digivolve to Daemon, your Digimon must be at least level 67, with 50,000 Dark experience and 390 attack. Daemon can also DNA digivolve from Myotismon and LadyDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 63, with 44,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Creepymon. Creepymon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, Daemon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000690111". Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Digivice iC 10X DigiWindow Daemon appears in the sixth Southeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Meal" mini-game. Digimon Masters Attacks *'Evil Inferno'This attack retains its original name of "Flame Inferno" on and in Digimon World Data Squad. (Flame Inferno): Attacks with extremely high-temperature that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping'This attack retains its original name of "Chaos Flare" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Chaos Flare): Attack with a huge tower of flame. *'Hammer Knuckle': Puts both hands together and swings with all its might. *'Double Dust': Attacks with fists filled with magic. *'Slash Nail': Tears the enemy with the giant claw in the left hand. Daemon Beast Mode Daemon Beast Mode is the uncloaked version of Daemon, only considered a separate Digimon in Korean materials. Digimon Battle Daemon Beast Mode is a Mega Virus Digimon with a stat build of 4 STR/1 AGI/3 DEX/1 INT. Daemon Beast Mode can be obtained as a card evolution, requiring a level 41 Tamer, a level 71 Daemon, and the Daemon Beast Mode card. If successful, Daemon Beast Mode will replace Daemon as the Digimon's Mega form. Digimon Masters Daemon Beast Mode is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Daemon Beast Mode digivolves from Daemon, once the "Furious Claw" has been applied to it.His Skills are Slash Nail (1429 damage) and Chaos Flare (4238 damage) Attacks *'Flame Inferno': Attacks with extremely high-temperature that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Double Dust': Attacks with fists filled with magic. *'Chaos Flare': Attack with a huge tower of flame. *'Slash Nail': Tears the enemy with the giant claw in the left hand. Daemon (Ultra) |from=Daemon |to= |jacards= , |s1=#Daemon |f1=Daemon }} Daemon (Ultra) is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Cacodaemon, and whose design is derived from the mythological Satan. It is the ultimate demon who controls the feelings of wrath and grief. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Algol's Flame': Spews a gigantic orb of flame from its mouth. *'Dark Spreader': Uses the "Dark Virus" to damage the enemy. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Digimon Demon Lords family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Mega Digimon Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional characters who have breath powers Category:Fictional characters with wings